The Fairest of Them All
by redsoxgirl
Summary: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who’s this maiden from far above? The real princess, Snow White, has vanished and now Rapunzel has to take her place. But of course no true fairy tale is without its twists and turns; an evil witch, a quest and of course magic.
1. The Opening of a New Door

I had fallen asleep alone as usual, tired of watching the same sunset bath the same trees with golden light. I was sick of the once a week visits from the old hag that thought it was funny never to bring a ladder with her. Instead I had to deal with the fact that my hair was being pulled out of my scalp and that I was losing more hair than the old witch that always smelled like rampion that my father apparently stole to sell on the black market (the very prestige manner of selling items of high worth with high prices to poor people with very little pay).

I'm still wondering why she hasn't come up with a potion or spell to stop the premature balding that has hit her. You know she wears a wig now made of horse hair, pretty disgusting once you think about it. You know you don't even have to think about and it would still be stomach churning. Enough with the talk about hair, I'm sick of thinking about how long it takes me to comb my own each morning.

I dreamed the same dream and always woke to the same tittering of the same blue jay that always woke me up at the crack of dawn. After I had tried to strangle him twice this past week he had taken to perching on the roof instead of the window sill where he would be a safe distance from my outstretched hands.

Tonight was no different until morning when I heard a loud raping of a fist against some form of wood. I was in a stone tower, a long distance from the ground for the sake of the third realm. I hope that the hag hadn't gotten sick of me and was now boarding up my window.

Wait, how could she have gotten up in the first place? Oh, she must have finally brought a ladder. Thank . . . oh dear, what about food, oh what about water? I surely die within the hour with lack of air? Oh, what am I to do?

I bolted upright my long honey blond hair causing me to screech as I tried to pull away from the bed in a hurry. It had gotten caught underneath me again while I slept. I should find an easier way to sleep or if any other weird noises that woke me from my sleep might just leave me practically hairless after pulling it out of my skull.

I gasped for air as I took on the long and tiresome process of untangling my hair. In a brusque manner to go about things I had only succeeded in making twice as many knots as there were to begin with.

"Snow, Snow White? Dear princess you need to be up now, your step-mother requests your presence in the throne room?"

I paused, my fingers stopped in their movement as I listened to the strained voice coming from a door! A door? I had never seen a door as long as I lived, perhaps at birth but that didn't count, I didn't remember a thing from that time. Probably the witch had something to do with it, she kept mentioning a garden with all sorts of unmentionable plants when talking about my parents.

And who was this Snow White? They must have gotten confused, fallen ill, fatigue, perhaps they were one of those mentally deranged peasants the old watch keeper kept going on about. Apparently both my mother and father were one of them.

I cautiously went to the door, unsure of how it worked. I had read about them and knew as much that if you twisted something and pulled it would open, revealing the other side. I ran my hands along the wood felling for such a something, ignoring the very weird bulbous span that had sprouted on the right hand side of the wood and was rather a bronze color.

A large rapping of the hand came across the wood, jolting me from my search. Startled I stumbled backwards falling over a large trunk that had escaped my notice. I landed on my back in a very unlady like fashion, splitting my skirts across the hip bone. At that instant the door opened, revealing a governess and what must have been her son or a servant that looked very much like her.

"Snow—" She gasped covering her gaping cavern. The woman immediately slapped her other hand over the boy's face, who was about the age of what I suspected looked like 20 if the story I had read was correct in what a 20-year-old man would look like.

"Mother, I am old enough to cover my own eyes, thank you, and also to look at a woman in any which way I want to," He replied, shaking off his mother's hand. He gave a curt nod to me and some sort of a bow before exiting the room.

I turned beet red, before arranging myself in a better position on the floor. I looked up at the strange woman and my conclusion that she was a governess was met when she opened her mouth and said a few quick words which also revealed brilliant white teeth that looked to good to be true as said in the story of _The Melting Pot_. Fake, utterly fake I assumed.

"As I am Snow White's governess and you are obviously not she. May I be so bold to ask WHERE IS SHE AND WHAT IN THE TWO FACED ORGE ARE YOU DOING IN HER ROOM?" She yelled, ready to blow at any moment. Unless she just had, I wasn't used to the whole blowing up thing and having some adult figure criticize you in the worst possible way by making you feel 10 times worse and breaking your ear drums at the same time.

"I d-don't know. I don't even know who this Snow White is? Where am I? Why does her step-mother want to see her? What will happen to me? I've never met a boy before, who is he? He is your son, right? Are there more people here? Is this a castle? Perhaps a magical one. Oh like a fairy tale. Is Snow White engaged? Oh, how lovely that would be for her, so romantic."

"ENOUGH, enough." She repeated more calmly. "I have no idea who you are; you're obviously not from around here with your golden locks and your absurd number of questions. Your- her father is going to be dreadfully mad when he finds about this, step-mother too. Oh, how am I ever going to break the news to them? Oh, dear . . ."

"You don't have to tell him," I paused recalling the many extravagant plots and schemes that I have read. This could be like the adventure novel I read recently, or a romance novel with a bit of drama here and there. Maybe we could save the princess and find her a prince and just maybe I could have a happily ever after too. Oh, maybe just maybe my Prince Charming would come and I wouldn't have to live in the tower anymore.

"I could be Snow White, it's not like the King and Queen have too much time to spend with their daughter and know her all too well. I could be here while we try to find her—"

"And commit high treason! I think not, I don't even know why I believe that you have nothing to do with Snow White's disappearance and you aren't just here to cover it up. Obviously you're not from around here, so how can I trust you? It's just one way to steal the throne, pretending to be Snow White. Curse Hagar and his three dwarves." She muttered the end to herself, at the moment completely oblivious to my presence.

"At least you won't get hanged when they find out that I was pretending to be Snow White if I take the blame." I spoke softly wringing the end of the night gown that I was wearing. I couldn't think of anything else to do and most of the time disguises didn't work out in stories except in Maid Maleen's case. She got a husband and a marriage out of it. I've read to many stories, I thought dropping the fabric from my hands.

"You would take all the blame for it?" I nodded. "If I don't agree to this I'd have to tell the king and the step-mother, she would be so hap— never mind. I would get hanged if I told them the truth."

"I know you don't trust me, because of the circumstances but I know how this world works and I know how to handle situations like these." I lied hoping this would urge her into agreeing.

"I have to say that makes a lot of sense, but—" I put on a pleading face, imitating the expression that I had read about. "I think it could actually work, but I've got to speak to a few. Though I haven't decided on this yet, I'm almost positive I'm going to go along with this but things may turn up and I wouldn't be able to help you. However you must swear upon Lord Forth that you won't turn on me or anyone else I call upon for help."

"Who is— oh, I swear. I swear upon Lord Forth that I will take the blame if it is so revealed that I am not Snow White." I said firmly watching her go, hoping that she wouldn't turn me over and some horrible would happen to me.

---

_The Throne Room_

The governess entered the throne room as timid as if she was hiding a massive secret that concerned the daughter of the nation, Snow White as they called her. Her name the fair Fina, was what she was christened as against her mother's dying wishes.

"What is it?" Snapped the Queen irritated by the meek presence of a servant. "And where is Fina, I've asked to see her didn't I?" She added not looking at the governess, while instead examining the stained glass windows.

"Your majesty," She said with a gracious curtsy, bowing her head in a respectable manner. "I had called upon Snow White in her quarters, but she was not there. Instead a maiden with golden flax was in there instead, confused and puzzled and all out of sorts."

The queen turned her gaze upon the woman, her smoldering eyes hinted interest in this news. A curve of her lip, revealed a faint smile.

"And of what of this maiden, do you know where she comes from?" She asked, clasping her hands together at the base of her abdomen.

"I have no idea your grace, but she speaks as if she were of royal blood. She seems well learned and ideas come to her as if she were a master craftsman of sorts. She has asked of me to help her commit high treason to the crown, disguising her own self as your step-daughter Fina—"

"Yes, and what of it?" The queen hissed, discomforted with the intellect the girl seemed to have. "Do you not even know her name?" The look of pure horror enveloped the governess' face, causing the queen's to darken in comparison. She could spit fire, with how livid she was. How insolent could these people be? Intelligent enough to make it into court, but still dense enough to forget such a simple task.

"Do you not know of the importance of a name? This could identify the maiden, where she comes from, what title she has? Not only this, but there are many reasons for why I ask. The name is everything." She said, whipping around so as to not look at the governess. Her garment spun around her in like a cape, casting a shadow upon the hall.

"My lady what do you ask me for besides the name?" She said shrinking back.

"Once you have gotten her name, agree to the plan. Don't invite anyone else to help, don't tell her you told me, obviously," The queen added feeling the need to state this. "Go about your business, pretending nothing is amiss. Don't give any implications to any others of the court and your son. Tell me everything she says to you, I would like to know more about how she thinks.

This will aid in creating a method to punish her for Fina's disappearance after a certain number of days. You will reveal that she is not the said princess and I will not have to bother myself with Fina and this mystery maiden ever again. If you breath of this meeting, any others, the disappearance of Fina and the arrival of the blonde you will be severely punished.

You will be stripped of all your power before I will have your heart gutted out and have it fed to the hunting dogs, while your son will be ripped from limb to limb" The queen concluded in her tirade, her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing, and her words singing the woman.

The queen shot the woman a livid look before with a wave of her hand and, "Off with you," dismissed the poor governess, while tying her into submission.

---

"Rapunzel, my name is Rapunzel." I stated clearly to the governess watching the look on her. Her face wrinkled into a disgusted grimace, she looked as if she had just smelled something rotten.

"_Rapunzel?_ What an ugly name—" Her mouth formed into a little 'o' and the governess turned a hideous red as if she had stayed out too much in the sun. The color faded away to a dull, sickly white which was caused by the noticeable powder covering her face.

"I'm sorry, but you take the name of a plant, a disgusting plant for that matter. In all of the lands there is nothing more disgraceful than eating or even touching the rampion plant. It's a sin, anyone will go to hell for such atrocious manners." I flinched, catching my hair onto a hook in the dresser.

"Oh, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," I screeched out as I tried to move forward, but was pulled back hitting my head against the metal handle. The governess tut tutted me and unknotted my hair with a swift motion of her hand.

I placed my hands protectively over my scalp, not yet accustomed with the idea that my hair would not be pulled out by a mere stationary object. I sighed pulling my trembling fingers away, before letting them slip into my lap.

"I would have started with something else, but your hair, it is so dreadfully long and nothing like the shorter, dark locks of Fina—" She continued on her speech, as I was not particularly paying attention to what she was saying anymore. My mind was mulling over the name that she had just uttered, Fina. Fina. I had heard that before. Somewhere—

"What, what did you say?" My eyes swelled to an incredible size. "About my hair?" I added afraid she didn't understand by the blank look on her face, no it was more frustration and anger, I think.

"It needs to be chopped off to about here, just like that." The governess pronounced the statement with a mere breath, as if I would have understood. All I heard was a death sentence.

I could see blackness creeping over my eyes, my head felt dizzy and light. Breathing began to come more difficult. I clutched my hands together, turning the knuckles white. I wasn't necessarily taken with my hair as most people locked up in towers seem to be, but I had grown so accustomed to it's presence and, well, it was like a barrier against all evil things, especially the creepy witch that kept me cooped up in the tower.

I still hated it, and that would most likely never change but it was essential for when I was back in the tower. I'm not there now, but still, it's just going to be so, so different and oh, I feel like such a child. I can't explain it what I'm going through, but it's like the buildup of the whole situation and I—

The thoughts in my head were drowned out by the increasing incoherence of my mind. My eyes rolled back and my head and I fell back on to the floor with a loud thud, out like a light.

---

A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed my writing if you made it all the way through the author's note. This is probably a really rough start, but it's definitely going to get better. I do have some plans for how it's going to end, but I can and might take suggestions. Feel free to critique me for something you don't like, whether it's grammar, use of words, etc.


	2. Mirrors

My hands played with the chopped locks, frantically searching for what wasn't there. My eyes were red and puffy and the familiar weight on my head was gone. The governess scoffed at me, busying herself with other things. I stared at my image in the mirror; I couldn't recognize what I saw. The curls were cut shoulder-length and the black, charcoal dye in my hair was a sight to behold.

Though I was no princess, I had to act like one, be regal and with that came etiquette and lessons in history along with all the decorations. My lips flopped over their kings and queens names in a most timely fashion and sharp looks and criticism were thrown my way along with a pin and a needle, as the seamstress sewed me into a gown.

The lady was a struck, believing the story that I had gotten a heat stroke and become daft. In other words I had lost all my memory and my ability to recite my family tree. The governess watched over my progress never forgetting to tell me that I _must _wear powder and I _must_ not forget the lipstick too, so I would resemble the princess. Of course not in the presence of others.

Soon there after, I was ushered out of Snow White's chambers and into the throne room where the Queen was waiting impatiently. The female was draped in shadows, a crown bedecking her dark locks. A bored expression rested upon her features and her fingers clacked against the dark oak wood.

"Oh, hello, dearest Fina. All is well?" The Queen asked slipping into a more alert position. "I have called you here to talk about the latest incident with another one of your suitors." She breathed out ignoring the answer that I was about to reply to her question. Really, how rude.

"Your majesty—" I began. She cut me off with a fluid motion of her hand.

"It is not time for formalities, and I won't take for you flattery every time you do something wrong." She spit, slipping back into the shadow cast by the ornate throne.

"I was only doing what I believed is right, I'm not here to listen to you insult me for addressing you like I should. So instead please get right to the point." I replied curtly, trying to keep out the frustration that was building up inside of me. How could Snow White stand this witch, treating her as a mere child, a servant, a slave!

"I will not take such disrespect from a mere princess. I'll excuse your manners this once," The queen paused, titling her head to the side as if she were educating a child. A knowing expression sent a shiver down my spine, but it was gone as quick as it had come.

"Now, let's get to the matter of hand. This is what, the fifteenth suitor that you have embarrassed in front of the court then turned him away during what was supposed to be your engagement party. I have spent many nights trying to find you the perfect match, but all you have done is shunned them away before roping them back in and bringing them to their knees.

"No, I don't want any explanations. I have scraped together a list of lords, dukes, knights and the occasional outlandish prince for you to chose from. They will be coming today for a feast and to win your hand in marriage. Now play fair, I don't want anyone getting hurt, especially you."

The last words dripped with sarcasm, her black eyes glinting as they caught a few rays of the sun. I stood tall, but all I wanted to do was scream and run in circles, tearing my hair out. The way the queen looked at you made your skin crawl and a horrible sick feeling developed in your stomach. The words were merely a statement, but underneath them I could see the venom she was uttering.

She had threatened me, and I was Snow White, all right, I was pretending to be her step-daughter. How dare she treat me so, where was her father to stop all this? He would never let anything like this happen. Not in a million years, all fathers cared about their daughter; it always seemed never the step-mother.

Pity, I always thought these things would work out; I was prone to giving things second chances. I have never been faced with such a situation involving a human, besides the old hag that kept me locked up in a tower. Soon thereafter, I had made up my mind about speaking to Snow White's father and demanding to know who the queen thought she was.

"You're dismissed," She said with a smirk, watching my expression turn into a livid grimace.

I whirled around, my black tresses appeared as beautiful as ebony and my face was quite pale in comparison and my lips, a blood red stain. I guess I should not know this, but the mutterings I heard as I tried as elegantly as I could muster, to stomp furiously out of the throne room proved this to be a fact in their eyes.

I made my way to safety of the chambers, avoiding sharing even a glance with the servants and lords and ladies and visiting dukes and duchesses and knights and peasants and cooks and advisors and the stately land holders.

I thought it odd that they gaped in wonder and amazement at my looks, for one thing wasn't Snow White supposed to appear like this. These qualms were soon pushed to back of my mind by the more demanding situation at hand. I must discuss something with this governess; something was definitely amiss with the queen.

---

"Governess Anaxandra, may I ask who does the Queen think she is threatening me? Demanding my obedience when I'm— Snow White isn't even related to her?" I yelled, smashing a perfume bottle against the walls. The room immediately began to smell strongly of lavender, a whole field of lavender.

"Now, now lady, you must not anger. Today is the day you have to look your best for your suitors. The queen has graciously called them together to give you another chance. Don't ruin it this time."

"Ruin it? I have never ever, ruined any such thing in my life. Though I'm probably going to ruin this, and then something bad will happen because the Queen commands so. How do you expect me to be Snow White, when I can't even say my father's name correctly?"

The strong fumes from the lavender mess on the floor made me sick. I couldn't think straight, my thoughts were muddled and I was furious.

"Sit down my lady, stress and anger is not very good for the skin. You may become prematurely gray and I can already see a few wrinkles around your eyes." I clenched my teeth, slamming myself down into a chair. It groaned with protest, not accustomed to the force I had put on to its rickety legs.

"Fine, fine. I'll get ready, I'll present myself as Snow White would. I'll greet the suitors as she—" I paused lost in thought, the queen's words echoing eerily in my head.

"She said Snow White always embarrassed her suitors in front of the court. First she would push them away and then let them think that they had her, then cut them away. Oh how perfect." I recited with a satisfied grin.

"Whatever you are thinking, stop it. It will get you to even more trouble than you know." I turned to her in an almost mechanical manner.

"Oh, I know. I will disregard your advice. I was planning on seeing Snow's father to complain about how the step-mother was treating me, but this seems so much better. To take matter into my own hands just like her. Do you not want me to act like her? Then you go ahead and tell me to pretend to be the opposite of who she is?"

The governess opened and closed her mouth like gaping fish, her white teeth glinting sharply. I told her to close her mouth or a fly might decided to rest upon her tongue. The governess complied, her teeth clacking together like a thousand little hammers.

"I plan on giving the Queen a taste of her own concoction. She has ordered me, no, threatened me to comply with her wishes that I will play by the rules and act as a princess should act among suitors. You know perfectly well what I plan to carry out instead, but I have something of my own to enact. There is something wrong with this Queen and I plan on getting to the bottom of this.

"Do not breath a word to anyone of this, understand?" I commanded firmly, watching as she grasped at the situation, a confused look spreading into one of shock. She nodded her head, her eyes averted and her lips pressed into a firm line.

I placed all my trust in her; I knew she would never be disloyal. It was just something about her that caused sympathy to well inside me. I turned my eyes to the mirror, pushing a dark lock behind my ear as I watched my eyes blink, once, twice, thrice.

I took in my reflection one more time, wondering where the Rapunzel I knew had gone. What would she think of me now, so bold, so brash? I had changed, I hoped for the better. This was the time to prove to myself that I was finally brave enough to stand on my own. I would not fall to my knees and comply with every well wishing of another.

I was Rapunzel, daughter of simpletons and now Fina, Snow White, the fair one. I was capable of doing anything. Whoever said that a little self-assurance could never do you any good?

"Now, we must go on to the preparations for tonight. Is the fish fork the one left or right to the dessert fork?"

---

_The Queen's Chambers_

The windows were shrouded in darkness and a sole candle flickered and sputtered out as pale fingers enclosed the tiny flame. The dark hangings of the room were ripped away, and fell spinning to the ground in a cloud of dust. A thin, dark form stood looking out over the sloping lawns of the castle her hands pressed against the stone.

A knock echoed through the room, a dull clanging sound reverberated from the large brass bell in the corner as if wakening the soul of the silent figure. The Queen turned away from the open window, an unreadable mask across her face.

"Come in," She ordered knowing full well who it was. As the door opened smoothly, the queen positioned herself in front of the large desk, cluttered with odd instruments. The governess timidly peaked around the side, blinking at the bright light.

"Your highness, something has arisen with the girl. She wishes . . ." The governess tried to find the right words, closing the door silently behind her.

"She wishes what?" The queen snarled. "To cause more difficulties for me, more than what Fina could come up with. I wonder how this mere commoner can be such a bother. Rapunzel, Rapunzel. What an atrocious name. What is it this time?"

"Majesty, she's going to take part in the same bold actions that Fina has. She plans to embarrass the suitors and aggravate you. Not only this, but I assume she will cause a scene that will cast you in a bad light. This because she accuses you of threatening her." The last part was uttered in a whisper, only audible enough for the queen to catch it.

"Oh, what she accuses me of? I have done nothing wrong, just acted how a step-mother should act for the well being of their husband's daughter." The Queen paused recalling what the governess had said. "You assume she will cause a scene. I hate to have to rely upon an assumption of the likes of you, but it will have to do.

Dear me, then I must teach her a lesson. You did say in her little rant when you first met that she has never met a boy until your son? Well then, this will be quite a feast. When every suitable man will be pinning over her and giving her all their attention. I wonder how she will handle it. Something she's never had before. This will be a spectacular event."

The Queen turned away from the governess and faced the mirror a dark smile playing with her features. The glass was simple; a reflecting image of the queen, but around the edges the glass was cloudy and it seemed to spin in turmoil. The governess shivered and left, closing the door silently behind her.

The governess had no intention of staying longer than she had to and she hated how the Queen made her feel as if she were worthless, nothing more than scum on her shoe. The governess paused by the door for a second, before running off down the hall. She had to finish getting ready the girl for tonight. The faux princess had to at least know how to say her father's name.

On the other side of the door the Queen found herself, thankfully, alone, glad to be finally rid of the annoying governess. She needed time alone to think, mull over her thoughts. Set everything in order for tonight's main entertainment.

"The foolishness of a young girl is nothing to the wisdom of a Queen and her kingdom." She said to herself tracing the rim of a glass beaker. The haunting notes reverberated inside of the room, the mirror seeming to hum.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?"

"You, my queen, are fair; it is true.  
But Little Snow-White is still  
A thousand times fairer than you."

---

A/N: I know this is an incredibly short chapter compared to the first one, but still it works. I love the cliff hanger at the end, though I didn't like much of the rest of it. Please R&R, I would like to hear what ya think.


	3. Dinner Party

I studied the chart with increased intensity. The names buzzed around my head with lack of familiarity. Words rushed over my tongue, sounding like a garbled mess. I was ready to give up, but the eyes of the governess bored into my back and I delved into the mess of a family tree once again.

"Coarmwel Dee Balbeck," I pronounced with difficulty. The governess scoffed and I tried again.

"Cornwel Dee Bowlbeck?" I offered in a question. The governess replied with a loud and exaggerated 'hmph' and crossed to the other side of the room. I sighed and eyed the name carefully, urging my mouth to form them into the right sounds.

"Coremwell Dee Bolbec." I stated firmly, trying not to sound like a screeching banshee. Enough was enough obviously and the governess stomped over and snatched the paper from my grasp. She glared at the word then shot me a death look.

"Cormwell De Bolbec." She recited eloquently before stuffing the paper back into my hands. I turned back to the writing with great difficulty.

"Fina Arabella-Cormwell De Bolbec. Christien Horatio-Cormwell De Bolbec. Adriana Vasti-Zoo Molenew Cormwell De Bolbec."

The governess groaned as I butchered the pronunciation of the Queen's name. For the sake of my secret I wish she had not kept her original surname. It was paining me enough to just remember my own.

"Vashti-Zhu Molyneux." She recited from the other side of the room. I looked at the name again and recited.

"Adriana Vashti-Zhu Molyneux Coarmwell Dee Balbeck."

A loud screech and the following up with extreme ideas on how we would die slipped out of her mouth. Sometimes I wish there was an off switch.

---

"Oh, my plan will never work if I can not even pronounce my own name correctly." I moaned into a plush pillow, my voice practically muffled.

No one was around here me, thank some form of god, so I was perfectly safe for the moment. The governess was on some useless errand that I think she made up to get away from me. I was never sure of these things, but I was almost positive someone did not willingly go clean their chambers.

"What to do, oh what to do?" I asked myself. I rolled into a position to easier breathe and stared glumly at the ceiling.

A knock at the door, brought me sharply back to reality. I groaned aloud and placed my feet on the ground in an unsteady manner. Hobbling to the door, I had twisted my foot practicing how to walk in heels, I opened it carefully.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rather rudely to the appearance of the boy I had met on my first morning, the governess' son.

The boy looked over the pile in his arms at me. Raising his eyebrows, he gave me a funny look. I could only see as much and I couldn't help but emit a rather unladylike snort. Shocked and embarrassed I wiped my face clean of any emotion.

"Mother asked me to send this over." He said pushing into the room and dropping whatever it was onto the four-poster bed. "She also told me not to tell you, but that she was sick of 'your foolishness and idiocy when it comes to learning'."

I assume it was supposed to be funny, because his imitation of her was just perfect but the words stung anyway. Surely I was not bad, but that annoying voice inside your head that always makes you feel more guilty then you need told me she was right.

I sunk onto the mattress, falling a good two inches lower. At my glum expression the boy's face fell and he awkwardly fumbled for something to say.

"You know— really, it's not— I didn't mean— I'm 'a sorry." He spluttered. He scratched the back of his neck, while the silence stretched on.

"No, no. It is all right." I replied softly, not looking at him.

"Are you sure, because you look rather well, unhappy?" He smiled at my grim expression. "Or I guess that expression means you are all happiness and rainbows."

"I am quite all right." I said with a soft smile. "I am sure you have more work to do," I paused unsure if I should continue. "Does she really think I am foolish?"

"No of course not," He laughed. "She just starts ranting when tired or under the weather. When she had caught a cold she kept complaining the whole week that I was daftest son there ever was and I would work in the stables for the rest of my life pondering how much of an idiot I was."

I smiled up at him. I was already feeling loads better, which meant I would be spending the rest of my time becoming more flustered and irritated by the second with how much I had to learn in a short space of time.

"You can go now," I stated simply, ushering him out with a wave of his hand. He rolled his eyes at my audacity, but left without a word. I grinned and fell back onto the bed.

The door shut with a resounding thud and I was left to my thoughts again. I was already sick of the many years I had spent with them stuck up in a tower. They were not that helpful then and still aren't helpful now.

"_I'm going to escape tonight, I am going to escape tonight. I am going to escape tonight!" I repeatedly told myself._

_My eyes were closed and I opened them with a start as my lips stopped moving. I was standing at the open window. It was a long way down and I could nothing of the bottom. I bit my lip as I urged my body to comply with my thoughts.. My hands grasped the makeshift rope of bed sheets._

"_This is your only chance of escape Rapunzel. Do it now before you become too afraid to do anything.. You will never be free of the witch until you climb out of this window and run away into the darkness." I tried convincing myself._

_Two parts of me battled. Reason and the unreasonable, though they kept switching sides and my grip was starting to slacken._

_I was officially crazy._

"_Foolish, foolish, foolish!" I screamed, even shocking my self. I jumped a good three inches of the ground, nearly dropping the rope of sheets._

"_When will I ever learn to just take the opportunities I've been given and use them!" I snapped, pulling in the make shift rope.. I clambered onto my bed and looked pointedly at the ceiling, my thoughts my only counsel._

'_Oh Rapunzel you would not have escaped anyway. You would have run into a world of more frightful creatures and died alone in the woods, screaming for help.'_

_I grimaced at the frightful image it brought._

'_But you would have been free and you might have been saved from insanity. There is a price to pay for freedom.'_

I was now wondering if the price I had to pay in the upcoming days, weeks, even months would be worth the new found freedom I had been given.

"Oh dear," I said softly. "What did I get myself into?"

---

_The Governess' Chamber_

"There is something odd about the princess." He stated firmly upon finding his mother in the same place he had left her.

"Yes, yes. Heat stroke. Poor girl was nearly crazed when I found her out there. Mumbling on about a cello concert and the King's jester." The governess frowned and glared at what she was reading.

"It's not that. She seems in a, err, good state of mind." He paused. "She does not seem like the princess. Not that I could tell much about it from our encounter, but there is something different about her. More burdened and well, less like Princess Fina."

The governess dropped what she was holding and looked astounded at her son. Her mouth hanged open, but in an instant she snapped it closed and composed herself. Quickly, the governess gathered her fallen belongings and turned to her son.

"I have no idea what nonsense you are going on about. It is just the heat, darling. Nothing more and do not bring up the subject again. The King and Queen would not be happy about such ideas especially coming from a mere servant boy." She eyed him up and down, daring him to contradict her.

He wouldn't say anymore of the subject, not wanting to send his mother into a fit but her answer didn't soothe his doubts. They in fact made him more curious and eager to find the real answer.

It was not normal for the royal girl to take anything his mother said to heart. The princess was far too sarcastic and troublesome, but she was a pleasant person. This version seemed more good-natured and less likely to cause a scene, but she was different.

"Won't breathe a word to anyone about it." He promised.

"Good. Now knock that sly grin off your face. I do not want to see such mischievousness in you. You are such a strapping young man, which I do not want to see the likes of go to waste." She said with a smile and a rather good nature.

The governess patted him on the cheek before exiting. A rather grim expression covered her features as she traveled back to the girl's room. She was not looking forward to tonight in the slightest.

---

I was eyeing the things nervously. I had a reason to too. These 'things' happen to be called stairs and I had to walk down on them. I mean down all of these little blocks, all arranged in a tight coil. This was almost a perfect death sentence.

I took a look at the place where my feet should be. The many layers of the dress I was wearing hid them from view. A disadvantage to say the least. I gulped and turned my eyes upon the steps and inched towards them one at a time. I wobbled before I even got to them. I screeched and grabbed onto the governess.

"This is more trouble than its worth," She muttered so softly, probably hoping I wouldn't hear. I did and I immediately let go of her.

I clutched my skirts and eased down onto the ground. I fluffed up like a pompous bird. With the help of my hands, I slid onto the first step. I wish I could said I preformed it gracefully, but I looked more like a leaping toad.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, covering her mouth like she was, well shocked. Such a strange occurrence. "Get up, get up. How unladylike of you. Do not even think of doing that again! Such nonsense. Oh, tonight will not be pretty."

"Calm down governess, I will be all right. See, Adriana Vashti-Zhu Molyneux Cormwell De Bolbec. Soup is sipped from the side of the spoon. Use only polite lying. Right foot behind left when curtsying and do not bend knees forward." I recited with a grin. I looked up at her from my sitting position. She scowled and brought me to my feet.

"Just do not sit on the stairs again." The governess demanded, turning slightly red in the face. She helped me regain balance before continuing on her way. I grumbled that she had too much pride and took a different way down.

Hands placed firmly on the walls, I stepped onto one stair then the other foot followed. It was a slow and tiresome process but I made it to the bottom alive and in one piece.

"I did it!" I crowed happily, clapping my hands together in merriment. The governess clucked like the mother hen she was and began to drag me to the hall.

"Try to remember at least the first three generations of the family tree. Mannerisms at dinner and do not, and I mean DO NOT go through with whatever plan you have in store to embarrass the suitors. And the family." She hissed. The death grip she had used was slowly dissipating to my relief.

She sighed and pushed me towards the entrance. I felt like my heart was about to leap out of my chest when I finally got up the nerve to open those oak-paneled doors. I clutched my chest and stumbled into the room. All eyes immediately snapped to me. I almost forgot to breathe.

It was not difficult to find my seat. It was the only empty one. Every step I took forward, I kept wishing that I was anywhere but here.

I slid into my chair quietly, ignoring the eyes falling my every movement. Whispers erupted almost instantly. I felt heat well up in my face at the mention of 'Snow White'. They were not even really talking about me, but I still felt the embarrassment and the flaming in my cheeks.

"What happened to her? She looks quite more fetching than she usually does, seems more elegant too."

"Looks out of place. Not in a bad way, but she seems to have gotten a personality change. Well anything is better than that rambunctious little devil of a girl she usually is."

"Polite. Prone to blushing. This heat stroke may have been a gift from God."

"She looks more like the old Queen dreamt her daughter would be. Her face seems much paler and her lips so much redder and her hair so much the blacker."

Of course that would be true. The governess, I assumed, had gone over the top on the powder, the coloring of the lips and the color she dyed my hair. I bit my lip. If there was too much of a difference then someone might just realize that I was not the princess.

Time to start being normal.

"Excuse me, sir." I shot him a look of disgust after eyeing him up and down. "Can you pass me the butter?"

The suitor turned red in the face. He fumbled for a few seconds before sending the dish in my direction. It caused him strain and I could see the sweat starting to build up on his brow. An easy victim.

I would feel terribly guilty after this, but it was something I had to do. Prove that I was the princess, that I was the same old little devil child that everyone loved to hate. And this would be a way to embarrass the Queen again.

"What's wrong? You cannot seriously be nervous about meeting me. I'm just a weak, simple princess, aren't I?" I asked with a mocking tone. The others grimaced as the tension began to build.

"But I have heard such terrible stories about you. How you, you destroyed a prince's manhood and embarrassed many suitors in front of the court and, and—" He faltered as he continued to look at me. His face turned pale and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. He turned back to his meal and started stuffing his face.

I could hear the comments from the other suitors. You did not have to strain your ears to hear the words 'stupid' and 'idiot' being muttered. I smiled to myself, the plan was working quite well.

---

He was almost in tears when I clamped my mouth shut. My head was screaming at me to run over there and comfort the poor man, but I remained rooted in my spot. A guilty expression was starting to cloud my features. Instead I gave him a dashing smile and he screamed.

Shocked was an understatement.

With an irritated expression I replied, "Calm down Sir Clarke, I don't bite. . . hard." I could not help but grin, it was such a silly remark and quite foolish, but the effect was devastating. I do not know why he believed me or anyone else did for that matter.

The silence was deafening. I touched my ears curiously, wondering if I had lost my hearing. I looked at the suitor again, as his mouth opened and closed seeming to form words. I still couldn't hear a thing and I began to grow worried when I heard the thud of a body landing on the ground.

"Oh dear," I muttered. I stood up and peered over the table at the limp body of Sir Clarke. Even a kick from his neighbor didn't arouse him from unconsciousness.

"DOCTER!" I shouted, causing a mass movement on the servants side as they enveloped the man before carrying him away. Into a safer and more secluded room, I hoped.

Everything resumed to normal in an abnormal kind of way.

The suitors chattered like a bunch of bickering monkeys. My head began to ache at all the noise. I had never had so many people talk to me ever and it was quite unnerving. The noise, the questions and the boring stories all began to slowly drive me into an angry expedition of my emotions. I think you would call it a fit.

"Darling Fina, you do not look well at all," The Queen commented, pursing her lips. "Here." She snapped her fingers and a servant brought her a goblet. "Take this. It will calm the nerves."

I took the drink from her outstretched claws and looked into the depths of the ruby red liquid. My conscious was saying that there was no reason to trust the Queen, especially after how she treated me earlier. This could obviously be some kind of a trick.

But my pounding head and the crazed looks of the suitors urged my hand to raise the goblet to my lips. I took a sip. It scorched my throat and my insides. I knew it was a mistake. I almost dropped the goblet, but instantly a calm enveloped my senses and I felt better.

Unusually giddy, I finished the rest of the drink. Setting the goblet onto the table, I emitted a giggle. Did I just giggle?

The suitors looked at me curiously and I smiled brilliantly. It must of have been brilliant, because all of them smiled back. I would have suspected much scuttling away on their part after what happened, but there was no other reaction. I supposed they really did desire my hand in marriage.

I giggled again.

Oh no, what did that witch of a Queen put in the drink? I was unquestionably calm. Overly calm.

I bit my lip, worry finding its way into my heart. The concern was completely dashed in an instant. I grabbed my neighbor's hand and he gasped but let it happen, a wide grin on his face. The sharp feelings of anxiety shot through my head and I dropped his hand. Completely aghast I began to wring my napkin.

There was no way I would make it through the whole night as the new me without a disastor. I was never the ah, is it blushing, type. No matter, for the next few minutes all I felt was the familiar feeling of fire in my cheeks.

"I must be going." I tried being serious, but all was said with a wide grin and a happy air. I clasped my hand over my mouth trying to stem the flow of pointless laughter that had erupted.

"So soon?" The Queen's words fell from her mouth like a slippery snake. I could not identify how she felt, but I knew something was not right. Nobody could be that, like a snake. Cunning in both words and thought. "I was hoping you would stay for the entertainment.

"I would love too, but I must leave mother." I sighed, dreamily. "It was such a lovely evening, but all good things must come to an end. I am so sorry it must be this way. Good bye all of you, I am so sad to not be able to see you."

Tears began to bubble under my eyelashes. They began to roll down my face as I gasped, trying to stem the flow with my dress. I was making a scene, not the one that I expected but one that completely humiliated me and I could do nothing about it.

"I am so sorry— I am happy to be going, no, I am terribly unhappy." I cried, turning a bright shade of red through my tears. The real part of me was rather happy and relieved to be leaving while the other part was balling her eyes out at the very idea.

I was scared, petrified beyond belief. My whole body was acting on its own accord and I couldn't control anything. My head was whirling now and I could feel the effect of the drink start to slowly envelope my senses. I had succumbed to the toxic behavior of my alter ego.

With tears running down my face I approached the doors. I knew my make-up was falling apart, but the thought meant nothing to the idea that I was actually leaving.

"Oh its you," I said with a sob looking up at the governess' son.

I pressed my index and middle finger to my lip. My fingers tipped with red I grabbed his wrist, smudging red across his clean white shirt. Unknowledgeable of the mess, I smiled up at him through my tears. He returned the smile uncertainly.

"Don't look so unhappy just because I am." I spoke reassuringly, patting him on the arm. "You are still despondent though. Maybe this will help."

I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my right hand around the back of his neck. I brought him closer and pressed my lips against his. The kiss lasted for a moment but by the stunned silence of the room as I pulled away it could have lasted minutes and still would have left them speechless

"Lovely seeing you again. I hope you are more jovial sometime," I said before spinning towards my audience. I wore a slight apologetic look as I faced them, but it was completely dashed away by the appearance of a soft smile.

My eyes were dry, but I knew I looked like a mess. My face and emotions felt raw, but I was not guilty for any of it. Not even the shocked faces of the dinner party could spark a sense of guilt.

By looking at them I only felt how much I did not want to leave, but for some unknown reason I had to. I curtsied in the most proper way imaginable and turning away with a flourish, I uttered, "Good day, good-bye." Before I exited.

Glum, unhappy and with a clouded head still whirling, I floated back to my chambers wondering what was wrong with the world. Why did there have to be so much. . . gloominess?

Foolish enough as I was, I found my room and collapsed onto the mattress instantly asleep.

---

A/N: I totally remade this chapter to something that I think flows better. I would like to hear what others think about the changes and what I can work on for the next chapter. Or anything to make it more entertaining, cleaner or if you want to see something different. Thanks, me and hope you enjoyed.


	4. The Truth

A peculiar sensation gripped my whole body as I came back into consciousness. I could not for the life of me, move a single muscle. My body ached all over. My throat felt raw and dry like I was yelling or had swallowed loads and loads of sand. I couldn't open my eyes, but I had a distinct feeling that I didn't want to. Eventually I would open them, but now my lids felt heavy, my head ached, my lips burned and I had an itch on my ankle that I couldn't scratch.

All I wanted was for these feelings to go away, to just close my eyes and drift away. However something told me that I couldn't just fall back asleep. That I had to get up and do something, something important. But then came the feeling that a terrible thing had happened and perhaps it was best to just stay where I was.

"Miss Fina, its time to getcha up now." Why did she have to shout, I was right here wasn't I? "Miss Fina, Miss Fina? Are you all right? Miss Fina? Princess Fina? Snow White?"

I clutched my skull between my hands. I pressed my palms forcefully against my head as if pushing hard enough would make the noise stop. I would be at peace then, unable to think, unable to feel. Things would be just fine like that. But the questioning continued and so did the loud use of vocals.

"Stop it!" I shouted. At the same moment I unglued my lids. This was my first mistake. With the blaring sun coming in from the open window, my eyes seemed to be burning. I screamed and clamped my hands over them, the flaming sensation disappearing. I could now feel the maid tugging at my arm, but I squirmed away. There was no chance in the world I would face such light again. But I couldn't hold up this fight for much longer, I could feel my strength depleting.

"Miss Fina, somethin' is wrong. You must open your eyes, there is no good keeping them shut like that. Hold on, I'll cover up the window. Don't worry miss, I'll get everythin' set for ya. All right, now you can open them miss."

I pealed my hands off my face, but I didn't open my eyes just yet. I didn't trust this person or I couldn't. I honestly didn't know which but someone or something had done me wrong and I just wasn't all to keen to trust anyone at the moment. The light was definitely gone and I was reassured of her trustfulness. The blackness pressing upon my closed lids was sure sign of this.

I opened my eyes tentatively, still wary, but not a single ray of light was coming from the window. Instead a concerned, weathered looking female looked back at me. Her hair was stuffed into a white bonnet and an ugly pink apron was tied around her waist. The maid was young, but life had made her look older.

"Miss?"

"Ohhhhhh, do shut your mouth!" I exclaimed with passion. My hands flew again to my aching scull and almost instantly I could fell them being pulled away. This time I was too weak and tired to hold up the fight, so my arms fell limply, uselessly to my sides.

I emitted a strangled moan as the maid placed a cool cloth on my forehead. It eased the pounding in my head to a dull throbbing. With another moan I knocked her concerned, fluttering hands away. With more force than I expected, she grabbed them and forced something into them.

"Princess, ya better drink this. It's a tonic for the nerves. This will calm ya right down." The maid spoke calmly, her strong hands leading the drink towards my mouth. "Do ya really want to feel like this for a long time? Moaning and groaning and such. Ya look something awful. This will make ya feel loads better."

I took a sip and an immediate clam enveloped my senses. My head stopped throbbing, my mind felt clear, my throat stopped burning, my lips felt relatively normal and I felt more awake than I had been in a long time. This time I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Isn't that better miss. See now ya feel all right 'cause of that." She said with a smile. In response I nodded and drew the cup to my lips again. "The Queen's a delightfully good apothecary, isn't she?"

I chocked and coughing, I spit out the drink. I could feel the liquid dripping down my chin and into my lap, but that didn't phase me. Without another thought I launched the goblet at the wall, the liquid spilling out, splashing the blankets and walls with a bright ruby red stain. The maid gasped and rushed to the mess.

"What?" I screamed when I had finally caught my breath. I was breathing heavily now, all memories from last night rushing back to me, like, like a tidal wave. If that is the right metaphor.

"I am so sorry miss, I just couldn't. . couldn't help but gasp." She fumbled over the words, lacking the apparent ease she had spoken with before.

"Not that you dip stick," I screeched at her. My emotions tumbled out in a rush of words, tearing their way past my open lips. I could not control myself, like the night before. It was not natural for me to let my emotions get the better of me. I never used to scream, I never used to throw things, I never cried, I never got frustrated, I never plotted, I never was emotional, until now.

My eyes caught the appearance of a stranger in the mirror over the maid's shoulder. It was me, I realized, as I watched it mimic me in movement and reaction. I looked horrible, my face was blotchy and red. My lips and eyes were swollen and my hair was in disarray. I was a disgusting, despicable mess. I chocked and turned away from the reflection.

My eyes rested on the maid, her eyes wide and her lips parted in the shape of an 'o'. "I mean what you said before, not what you did," I managed to choke out more calmly.

"Just that. . . just that the Queen, yes the Queen, was a good apothecary," she squeaked. "She supplied ya that tonic she did. Very nice lady, said she was concerned for ya health. Wanted to help—"

"That evil little witch!"

"What, what did ya say?" She gasped and this time her whole demeanor displayed shock. Her body was shaking, quivering from head to toe. "Ya can't. . can't say things like that about the. . . the Queen." She breathed out. Her eyes still hooked on me, she began spreading the liquid up and down the wall with no realization.

"You're making a mess," I stated simply. It was as if I was ignoring the situation entirely. In fact I was.

"Oh, sorry miss," she mumbled, looking at the tonic smeared wall. The maid mumbled something incoherent and delved back into her work. She chose to show no sign of recognition of me from that point onward.

"You're awake now, good, good." Who but the governess walked in with a bright cheery smile and an overall pleasant expression. How could she be so well, happy? "We've got a lot of things to do and with so little time. No time at all!"

"You can't be serious?" I paused wondering if she would answer. The governess replied with a skeptical look and threw open the curtains. I winced, but continued watching her movements. She began to hum a sickly sweet tune and that was answer enough. I couldn't sit here waiting for a response that would never come. "What are you planning for me to do? Learn more rules? Ponder guest lists? Pretend to be someone that I'm not?"

The governess paused and turned to the maid in the room. She was still cleaning up the splattered tonic and seemed not to have noticed my little out burst. As if she would even recognize the double meaning of my last statement. Pretend to be someone that I'm not. Princess Fina trying to be a perfect, prim princess is obviously pretending to be something she's not.

"Excuse me," The governess paused trying to recall what the maid's name was. At least this is what I assumed by the woman replying with 'Maid Hanna'. "Ah yes, Maid Hanna. Well, please excuse yourself I must discuss important matters with the princess. I will call you when we're finished so you can uh, finish cleaning."

"Yes m'am." She exited quickly, shooting curious glances over her shoulder at the elder woman.

"What do you think you're doing? Have you gone off your rocker?" She huffed. The woman turned towards the window and glared out at the scenery. "Not that you were sane to begin with. Take a look at last night."

"That was not my fault!" I exclaimed with ferocity. "You really think that I would, I would press my lips against your son's." I could feel my whole body trying to shrink back into the pillows as she progressed from irritation to anger to rage. She turned towards me, ever so slowly, a scowl on her face and her eyes flashing.

"Really? So it was some other tart that had seduced the men at the party then as she is crying about not wanting to leave them she goes and kisses my only son? My son deserves a lot more respect then what you showed him. 'Don't look so unhappy? I hope you are more jovial?' Did you not say that? Did you not act like that?"

I cringed at every word, at every sentence. Her voice seemed to be strangling me, depriving me of the hope that I didn't actually do those things, that it was all a mistake. Everything she said was true. I hadn't meant any of it, but she would just scorn me like she was now.

"You have no excuse, because you did do those things. You acted like a stupid tart with no morals and no manners. You can't deny that what has happened has not happened, because it has. There are no excuses for actions. You carried them out and now you can't take them back."

"It's not what it seems. I— I," I faltered. What was I supposed to say? It was me. I did those things, but I had an excuse. It was because of that tonic she had given me. It wasn't my fault, was it? "The Queen drugged me with some sort of drug that controlled my emotions and thoughts so I, I couldn't act on my own."

"You can't blame the Queen for this, that's insane. Why would she do such a thing?" The governess seemed to be in denial of something, but it was replaced by a stronger more serious emotion of belief and disappointment. "You didn't even apologize."

"That is something I can do. I'll go right now!" With a fake, wide grin set over my face, I tried to leap out of bed. I was only stopped by her outstretched hand and a bemused expression from the governess.

"You can't go out looking like that. Especially if you are trying to do something that will, ah, help your reputation." The governess shook her head, sending gray locks flying out of her cap. I sighed and nodded in recognition. All the time wondering why she had been so forgiving after what had happened and why she had believed me so quickly. It's not that I'm unhappy about it, I really need her help, but something just doesn't seem right.

---

_A Week Later_

"Peter? Peter! Please come back Peter. I need to talk to you. I need to apologize." The governess' son dashed down the hallway and through a side door. Since he had spotted me, he had purposefully avoided me, making me run through with mud, jump over puddles, get caught in thorns, fall down stairs and basically exhausted.

I tried the door, but of course, it wouldn't budge. The case was hopeless it was if the governess had sent me on a wild goose chase. I couldn't blame her, I was a hopeless case and a fool. Just a fool for thinking I could trust anyone here and that someone would believe me when I told them the Queen was a horrible person. But I trusted the governess, she had been there from the very beginning and she was helping me now. Even after all I had done, unintentionally done, she was helping me.

I slumped against the door, my skirt puffing up like a giant cloth ball. All the time I wondered how I was going to fix things with the governess. She seemed so much more happy when I said I would apologize to him, but now I couldn't or just hit a very large road block.

I was about to head back to my chambers when an explosion from an adjacent room met my ears. Voices erupted in hushed tones. They sounded distinctly familiar and I shakily made my way towards the door. Kneeling down, I peered through the key hole into a room shrouded in darkness. The chamber was wrapped in black, blue and purple cloth hung mysteriously from the ceiling. The only furniture I could see was a large, cloudy mirror, a desk and who was that, it couldn't be. . ?

"The Queen's chambers!" I exclaimed ever so softly. A shadow that I thought was a pole moved and I immediately clamped my mouth shut. The conversation started up again.

"Milady, she will not bother us and I made sure to keep the corridor cleared at this time. I'm sure no one heard that little, err, explosion." The governess. What was her business with the Queen? And why did it have to be so secretive?

The Queen began to speak, "Are you positive about this because you don't look so sure?" The governess whimpered and nodded as the Queen stepped out of the shadows. I could see her clearly now. Her face was contorted into one that would give the most brave knight nightmares. Black dark hair contrasted sharply with her menacing purple eyes and her arched eyebrows gave her a demonic look.

I gasped and she sent a sharp look at the door. Finding nothing of importance she turned back to the governess her lips curling. The other woman shivered and refused to cast her eyes in the Queen's direction. The woman, if she was one, laughed, an evil cackle that made the hair's on one's neck stand up.

My whole body wanted to quiver and squirm to get rid of that odd sensation creeping over me. I wanted to scream and tear my hair out. I wanted to dive into an ocean just to get rid of that feeling. But I couldn't move a muscle, not even a muffled cry of surprise could be allowed.

"Yes, yes I'm positive. I swear, nobody, nobody at all is around. You can—"

"That's enough," silence consumed the room once again before a sigh of relief fell from the lips of the Queen. She fell into a comfortable chaise. "You say the peasant princess has come to the conclusion that it is my fault she acted like she did?"

"Yes your majesty," the governess paused. "I believe she knows something is not right concerning the relationship you and the princess share and, well, I do know she knows about the events of last night. I think she blames you for Snow White's disappearance too. She's talking to people, stirring up things. For the past seven days she has been making things difficult for me and well, you."

"Oh, is she now? And what are we going to do about that? We can't have her spreading God awful rumors about me, can we?" A gasp came from the governess and in turn a nervous fluttering in my stomach erupted. She was talking about me, my fate. What would she do? "Don't worry yourself too much. It's not like I'm going to do away with her, just abandon in her in the middle of Milkweed forest."

"You can't possibly! That forest is, is enchanted. I hear there are nasty dark creatures that lurk in the shadows and that no one ever survives a week. A week, milady! You said you wouldn't 'do away' with her. Sending her there is like a death sentence. She would surely die! You can't do that!"

"If nobody survives then are why are there rumors? Someone has had to have lived through a week, otherwise how would you know that it's enchanted and filled with terrifying nightmares. And when I said I wouldn't do away with her I meant it. I just won't do it myself. And anyway I can do that and I will."

If I hadn't stopped breathing already, I have now. I could feel my eyes popping out of their sockets. My head starting to spin. My insides seemed to be rolling around and there were black spots in my line of vision.

I needed to get out of there. I needed to get away _now_. I could barely even function properly and what I was doing required too much thought. I needed to be careful and I couldn't do that just now. I was barely even able to breath. I staggered to my feet and began fumbling down the hall way trying my best to remain silent, to not even make a noise.

---

_In the Castle Gardens_

It had been hours and the sun had already set. The crickets and the bull frogs echoed through the night like a strange lullaby. All the same it calmed me to the point of numbness. I'd had only been thinking of the darkening sky and how the breeze felt against my hot, clammy skin. Of course I couldn't go that long without those horrible thoughts creeping back to the forefront of my mind.

"What am I going to do?" My whispered question was greeted with the chirping of crickets. The irony.

"It is not like I can go to someone for help. The governess was the only one who knew about my situation not being the real one and all, but obviously not since the Queen. . . since the Queen knows— Peasant princess." I paused there, mulling over my thoughts once again. I breathed out a shaky sigh as if I had been crying for hours. I haven't though.

I couldn't trust anyone, no one at all. You would think I'd be more shacked up about the betrayal than I was. It was just like I knew this could happen and it did. In the stories I've read, the loyalty was always towards the royal family, not the foolish girl pretending to be a princess. It went against all codes of conduct that I knew about, well, have read about. But still, I was human and betrayal hurts like the devil's kingdom.

However, that still didn't explain why she had not told the king and just banished me right then and there. They couldn't possibly blame her for the princess disappearance, could they? Or was there something more that I didn't know about? When I thought more on that matter there had to be something more. There just got to be, something was not right, especially with the Queen.

I pondered the ever long questions and events that floated through my head, but a distraction from this melancholy mood was what I was hoping for. It didn't come when I wanted it to. Instead I was left in the cold, my whole body shivering and my head splitting. Would there be no end to the emotional and physical pain I was suffering?

My pray didn't go unanswered, for when I had given up all hope of ever thinking of anything else besides how royally screwed I was, something splashed against my forehead. I lifted my fingers tentatively to the spot, wondering what in the name of everything good that could be. It felt like water, looked like water and definitely tasted like water.

My time spent on self pity vanished as I watched the glistening drops increase in both size and number. I could feel a chill beginning to creep over me, but the rhythmic patter of rain drops lulled me into a state of peace. The numbness that had once consumed my mind and body was now returning. Only to be shattered a few seconds latter by a thunderclap and the turning of a sprinkling of rain into a torrential downpour.

I leaped off my perch just as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. I stood there gaping at the sky, hoping that I didn't just see what I saw. A lone figure at the highest tower, moving about in a dark cloak. A deep purple mist seemed to engulf the tower, matching the dark ominous sky. But it couldn't be, I must have been hallucinating.

No, no I wasn't. With another flash of lightning I could see the figure clearly now. A hood pulled over their face and a claw like hand stretching outwards. Over the roar of the wind, the pounding of rain, and the crack of lightning I could hear a steady string of words falling from their mouth. The words held a weight of importance.

With another blinding flash I could see the hand stretch towards the bolt and accept the electricity into their palm. I screamed, a blood curdling scream. I screamed and screamed as the thing, it couldn't be human if it hadn't died, turned towards me. A shudder went through my whole body as it raised a shaking hand in my direction.

That is when I ran. Urging myself to move faster I thundered down the path. I willed my body to make it to the door, to survive. Then it was there, right before my eyes. And I collapsed before the door, my legs giving out beneath me. But my troubles weren't over yet. I fumbled with the handle, unable to grasp it with a firm hand. I was crying now, as death was now following my footsteps not in the distant future. My end was now and if. . . I. . . couldn't. . . get. . . this. . . door. . . open. . . now. . . there. . . would. . . be. . . no. . . future.

I continued to be unable to lift the handle, my heart beat increasing to a loud pounding. My breath caught in my throat as a strange heat amidst all this coldness and wetness enveloped me. Tears stemmed faster from my eyes and I beat desperately at the door, screaming that, "I must be let in! I'm going to die! I'm going to be killed! Please let me in! I'm begging you!"

It wasn't doing any good, but I couldn't just do nothing? I couldn't die, I just couldn't. And with a rush of adrenalin I threw all my strength into lifting that cursed, rusted handle. My arms seemed to be on fire as I pulled and pushed to open that door. That closed door. When it swung outwards I could see the bright light at the edges of my vision, ever so close. I screamed and scrambled to get through.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." A sigh of relief as I tumbled inside, slamming the door behind me as I went. I lay there, slumped against the door, breathing heavily and my heart still pounding loudly. I waited there for a few seconds which stretched into minutes. I couldn't make myself move no matter how much I urged my muscles to respond.

Instead, I unwillingly recounted the past moments all flashing into center stage like the lightning blazing across the sky. I shrunk into the oak wood behind me at the memory of the outstretched arm. A pale and deathly white hand engulfing bright, white light.

These memories weren't ever going to go away, were they? They were going to haunt me for a long time, a living nightmare right out of a story book.

"What did you see?" I jumped three feet into the air at the voice, more like a hissing snake. It echoed down the corridor along with the tap of footsteps against stone. I shrank back at the sound, I knew that voice. It was one of the only voices I have ever heard and yet I regretted having ever heard it.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing governess. I just got, got startled by the lightning and ran in here." I managed to gasp out. My words came out strangled and forced and I hope she didn't notice.

"All right," she sounded normal now, not like the devious servant of the Queen. "We must be going its late and you don't want to be seen wandering the corridors at this time of night. Some might think you are insane or worse up to something." I nodded guiltily in response, trying to hide the emotions that had erupted in my chest. How could I act normal around her when she had betrayed me? It didn't make sense that she could hold up such a façade, let alone me holding up my own.

Struggling to my feet I stumbled after her and the flickering candle. My only source of light besides the bright flashes seen from the passing windows. The storm created and ominous atmosphere and ever so unwillingly I placed my trust into the governess' hand as she led me back to my, uh, the princess' chambers.

Why would I even trust her? But I had to put a mask on, hadn't I? I couldn't suddenly act cold and distant if I was supposed to trust her. Shouldn't I bide my time and not get killed at this very moment? I had barely escaped death earlier. I couldn't face another moment like this, another moment of hopelessness and fright. Maybe there was a chance that I could survive, but I couldn't act like I knew something, like things weren't all right.

I was in my own story now, whether I liked it or not. I just hope I would make the right decisions and come out not dead. The villains never win. . . do they?

---

A/N: I am so pleased with the new twist in the plot, I didn't expect it, well I expected most of it to happen this way just not some of it. Never mind a bit too confusing. Well, huh, I think it's a bit too much for one chapter but it is exciting all the same. On that matter I think the last part is kind of rough and a little fast, but it all depends on a persons point of view. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and do review, I'd like to hear what you think.


End file.
